unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
True Immortal Being
A True Immortal Being, or a True Immortal, or an Immortal Being, simply an Immortal for short, is a species of supernatural creatures that are truly immortal, having eternal youth and life, and cannot be killed by any weapon. Immortals can sometimes be considered as a species of vampires due to the fact that they also need to drink blood to function, however, Immortals differ from regular Vampires in many different ways, the biggest of those differences being that they are not undead like regular Vampires. Immortal Being are also among the most powerful supernatural creatures in the supernatural universe. Powers and Abilities Immortals possess supernatural physical and psychic abilities. Although they are the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, their physical abilities e.g. their strength and speed etc. are noticeably inferior to that of vampires. However, their psychic powers grow stronger with human blood and by simply honing them with intensive practice over time. * Immortality: Immortals possess an infinite life span and are thus, immune to aging, all known diseases and illnesses and death by any conventional means. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Immortals, having unconditional immortality, are able to regenerate from any damage sustained on their bodies. Their bones snap back into place after being broken, and they have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. A steady diet of blood allows for an even faster healing factor. * Advanced Immunity: '''Their bodies are supposedly completely indestructible. * Pain resistance: Immortals are not able to feel anything especially pain. '''Psychic Powers: Immortals possess various advanced psychic abilities which they can develop to affect any species, , which they appear to be able to do even at vast distances. After intensive practice and consumption of exceptional amounts of blood, immortals can even affect multiple targets with their psychic abilities * Telepathy: Immortals have the ability enter into the minds of another read their thoughts and access their memories just by being in the same vicinity as them. However, it is not a passive ability. This ability can also have its drawbacks if the user accidentally reveals information that they are not supposed to know, which can blow their cover if they are trying to appear as someone else. * Illusions: Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire, no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many species capable of brute force. ** Voice Mimicry: 'When they use their illusions to appear as someone else, immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want, using their voice in addition to their appearance to trick their victims into believing that they are truly who they are pretending to be ** '''Dream Manipulation: ' Immortals can control dreams and the subconscious mind. Immortals can produce and modify dreams and bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. * '''Advanced Mind Compulsion: Immortals can control thoughts, plague dreams, and erase memories of humans and supernatural creatures alike. Immortals do not need eye contact and can effect extremely powerful supernatural beings. They are even able to control entire crowds from a distance with relative ease after feeding on a large enough quantity of blood. * Psychic Pain Infliction: Similar to witches with their pain infliction spells, immortals are able to inflict illusory psychic pain on their victims. * Peak Human Strength: Immortals have greater than average strength that makes them stronger than most humans, enhancing their strength to more or less the same level as that of the hunters of the Brotherhood of the Five. They are able to effortlessly break a persons neck with one hand, even after having just awoken from desiccation moments before. However, their strength is inferior to that of regular vampires. * Peak Human Speed: Immortals possess enhanced speed which allows them to move faster than humans. However, like with their strength, immortal possess inferior speed to that of vampires. * Peak Human Reflexes: Immortals possess enhanced reflexes which allows them to unconsciously react faster than humans to stimulus. * Super Durability: Immortals are by no means invulnerable. However, they are highly resistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. * Peak Human Senses: Immortals have a keen sense of hearing, sight and smell that exceed those of humans although, to an unknown degree. It is possible they are inferior to that of regular vampires, considering their other physical abilities are to a much lower degree than their vampiric cousins. Weaknesses Despite being truly immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, immortals do possess some weaknesses. * Broken Neck: Breaking an immortal's neck will result in unconsciousness of said immortal until their regenerative healing ability kicks in and repairs the damage to the spinal cord. * Decapitation: Removing the head of an immortal can kill them. * Desiccation: Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. Desiccation can also be caused by magic in order to incapacitate the immortal in question. * Doppelgängers: '''This proved to be their biggest weaknesses. As doppelgängers were created to offset the balance caused by the existence of a truly immortal being, they can be used to invoke linking spells that bind them to the immortal progenitor of their line, along with their fellow doppelgängers. If a powerful witch is able to link an immortal to one or more of their respective doppelgängers, it will allow them to take away the immortal's psychic abilities, leaving them, less powerful than even a regular vampire. * '''Magic: Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Vampires